New Digimon Era
by Samrit and Nic
Summary: After Davis and the others saved both worlds, many years passed. Digimons were forgotten again. But a new genearation of Tamers are coming to reanimate the friendship between the two worlds. OC characters related to the original Characters of the Anime
1. Prologue

**Hi there. This is my first Digimon fanfiction. This is a story about a new Digimon era, but it is still related to Digimon Adventure. The main characters are all OC but the Digimon are the ones known from the series.**

** So... for this story there are four main characters. Two are already decided but the other two are free for anyone to fill the slot. So if you want to then you can send me a character and I may bring them into the fic. Just leave a review or send me a PM. Also I didn't decide on the partners yet so if you have any requests then please share them.**

**I need to know the Name of the Character, Age, Digimon-Partner and some characteristic points...  
>Also I need to know how HeShe looks: Hair color, eye color or hair style...  
><strong>

** Even when the four main characters are decided then you are still free to send me ideas for characters who you think should appear. Or if you would like something special to happen or an idea to happen then send me a PM. For the two free main character slots there will be a vote after I get enough bios from people. When I think there is no more then I will decide them, on my own. The time limit is 30.11.2011**

** So until then the story will revolve around the other two main characters; Yuki Takaishi and Cain Motomiya.**

** I don't own digimon.**

** A/N: The song in the begining is the translated First Opening from Digimon Adventure.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind  
>I'll come to see you soon<br>It's best to forget the unnecessary things  
>There's no more time to be fooling around<p>

What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if we'll reach the skies  
>But, wow wow wow wow wow I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow<p>

After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness  
>It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose<br>Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay  
>I'm sure we can fly, on my love<p>

A young girl walked along an empty street, it was near the end of the day and the sun shone down on top of her fair skinned neck. She had pink headphones playing loud music into her ears and was holding a lime green cell phone. She walked confidently and without fear. Her hair was long, black and straight. It hung around her shoulders like a drape around a window. Her face was framed beautifully by her hair, giving her a natural look. Her eyes were a pale green colour but the sun made them look turquoise.

As she walked along the pavement she was typing a short text message using her green cell phone. The display of the phone was shiny and clean, like her. It reflected the last sun rays beautifully and from the angle she was holding it she could see over her shoulder. When she saw the reflection of the display, she smirked a bit. Her black trainers with white accents and black jeans were a bit dirty. Her white top with a grey trumpet on was brand new and it didn't match her jeans. Around her neck she wore a small, silver necklace. The thin chain had a single item attached; it was a thin silver pipe of metal. It swung from side to side as she. Around her waist was a white belt with a golden heart, it was the last gift that her mother had given her before she had left. It was something that usually she would choose not to wear.

She seemingly didn't seem to notice the boy who was walking behind her, shadowing her every move for the past hour. He was tall, slim and had light brown, messy hair. It accented his blue eyes perfectly. He had fair skin with soft features; he had his mother's face, much to his disdain. He wore blue trainers with white soles and laces and dark blue jeans. He wore a sky blue hooded jumper with a white hood over the top of his plain white t-shirt.

He didn't take his eyes off her, making sure he was slow and quiet as he followed her with determination. He withdrew his red cell phone and held it in her direction. It looked like he wanted to take a picture of her. He hoped that she still hadn't noticed his presence. There was almost no distance between them as he kept following her until they came to an intersection.

"Stop following me." The girl growled in a cold, emotionless voice. She didn't even bother to turn around and look at him. He paused, realising that she had known that he was following her all this time and frowned, he was hurt that she hadn't spoke to him until now, that she had ignored him the entire time. He ignored it and returned to his usual demeanour.  
>"You, Yuki, are as cold as snow." He joked with a half-smile, to lift the dismal atmosphere that surrounded them. Yuki didn't respond. "Anyway, how can you even hear me when your music is playing so loud, I can hear it from here!" the boy retorted with an angry expression on his face. When she didn't respond straight away he assumed that he was triumphant in whatever battle he was even fighting. It didn't matter, he had won.<p>

He pounded his fist in the air but she simply ignored him completely and turned, sharply and began to walk across the road. She didn't even notice the car that was rocketing towards her at full speed with careless abandon. The driver was hidden behind a blacked out windscreen. She paused as she was about to cross the cars path, her music had stopped playing.

She looked up from her phone and saw a black, shadowy figure appear in front of her in a haze of mist. The figure pointed at the car so she looked at it then turned her head back to the figure. It looked menacing "Are you Death?" she asked, there was no reply "Are you here to take me with you?" she whispered, terrified. She shook a little from the initial fear, but she didn't turn and run, this felt right.

"I... am not Death." The figure explained, slowly, as if it was still getting used to talking. The figure shook what seemed now to be its head to add emphasis. "You aren't allowed to die here... not yet anyway. I have waited far too long for you to arrive and now... you have finally found me... master... so don't leave me, please?" the voice was kind but it was ghastly as well, like something from a cheap budgeted horror film.

Whatever this thing was... it seemed to come from a distant world...

Yuki looked fascinated at the figure. She now knew that it wasn't the Grim Reaper or Death… but why was it here? The time around her seemed to stand perfectly still. She turned and looked at the car which should have demolished her bones by now. She turned back to face the figure again and frowned, what on earth was going on?

"So if you aren't here to take me with you... then why are you here?" Yuki doubted that the 'thing' would ever answer her. It had stopped moving, it simply swayed in the breeze. It stopped swaying and just stood, perfectly still, not moving. It didn't even respond to her questions. Both of them were standing there; watching each other intently. Yuki suddenly felt a mysterious bond with the figure; it was as if... she knew it. It was something that she had felt before, a long time ago. The figure slowly faded away again, turning to dust which blew away in the wind. Before it disappeared completely it pointed to her lime green cell phone.  
>"…find me again- the messages- please don't forget…" it whispered as it faded, that was the last thing she heard.<p>

Suddenly everything happened at once; it was too fast for Yuki to comprehend. She opened her eyes to find herself laid on the ground with the boy looking over her, caringly. "Are you stupid? Why did you stand in the middle of the road!" he shouted at her, hoping she could hear as panic overcame him. He moved his face closer to hers, they were almost touching. "Are you hurt?" he asked, more calm than before. The car slowed and drove around them. The driver stuck his head out of the window, yelling at them.

"Get off me, you idiot!" she yelled, pushing him away with fury in her eyes. She flinched as she moved but she managed to hold back the pain and stand up, picking up her cell phone as she clambers to her feet. She turns and runs, running as fast as she can, trying to get away from him. She ran and ran until she was all out of breath that was when her cell phone rang, interrupting the sound of her heavy breathing. It caught her attention immediately. She looked down at the phone in her hand with mixed emotions.

"The messages- please don't forget…" The voice called into her head. She nodded and looked at the phone.  
>"New Message... I can't believe it. It looks like the game has already started." Yuki mumbled as a smirk spread across her face.<br>"It looks like grandpa was right about the distant world"

* * *

><p><strong>So like I said before the rest is up to you if you want to support this story just leave a review.<strong>

** When you want to see your Character in the story just send me a biograpghy and if he/she/it is good enough to fill one of the two slots then I will make that decision or if you want them just to show up then mention that. Don't forget the time limit is 30.11.11 for the two free main character slots.**

**By wishes of the main characters digi-partner just review or pm me. **

**So see you in the next chapter (^-^)v  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi, again here is the next chapter of New Digimon Era. Hope you will like it.  
><strong>

**So let me tell again:  
>This story will have four main characters. Two are already decided but the other two are free for anyone to fill the slot. So if you want to then you can send me a character and I may bring them into the fic. Just leave a review or send me a PM.<br>**

**I need to know the Name of the Character, Age, Digimon-Partner and some characteristic points...  
>Also I need to know how HeShe looks: Hair color, eye color or hair style...  
><strong>

** Even when the four main characters are decided then you are still free to send me ideas for characters who you think should appear. Or if you would like something special to happen or an idea to happen then send me a PM. For the two free main character slots there will be a vote after I get enough bios from people. When I think there is no more then I will decide them, on my own. The time limit is 30.11.2011**

** So until then the story will revolve around the other two main characters; Yuki Takaishi and Cain Motomiya.**

** I don't own digimon.**

**So enough of talking and back to the story: Read; enjoy and Review please!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting of the two descendants<br>**

Yuki stood in front of the green steel school gates. "So this is my new High school…" she muttered to herself as students around her were talking and whispering but mostly taking no notice of her. She was new, that meant only her year would be gossiping about her. Everyone was wearing their own clothes; there was no uniform at the school. She wore black trainers with black laces and a white sole with her washed-out black jeans and red t-shirt. It made her wonder if it was the bright red that was causing so much controversy, after all she didn't see anyone else in that particular colour. She heard a particularly snarky comment about her hair "Say whatever you like, it won't bother me" she grumbled quietly to herself, suppressing her rage.

She headed inside quickly, glad to be free from the gossiping of outside. She walked to the list of the classes eager to see where she was. There were hefty lists of names and as such it was taking a while for the large group around the bulletin board to disperse. Stood next to her were a few girls screaming happily with the newfound news that they were in the same class this year. They looked very girly, in comparison to Yuki who was more of a tomboy. She shook her head despairingly as she saw them jumping around in a circle of happiness. There were others laughing at the excitement, mainly boys. A boy with messy brown hair and a dark green jacket over a plain white t-shirt and with brown trousers ran towards them, coming from nowhere. "Damn it we are separated this year, I've been put into class 1-2 and not 1-3!" he shouted to the group who were mocking the girls. He looked like the type of boy that was excitable and had a certain disregard for rules; also he seemed to be a clumsy one who would trip over everything in his way. If Yuki cared about relationships then she'd get on with him.

She sighed exasperatedly "Idiot." She hissed. She was certain that he couldn't hear her. Changing her thoughts she looked away to find the right list, she didn't care anymore about him. But what she hadn't noticed is that the boy's eyes hadn't left her since he had seen her, he kept his eyes on her. Soon Yuki realised that there was a gap in the group of people and slipped in, scanning the lists quickly with her eyes, searching for her name. After a short while she found it... in the class list of 1-2. Above her name was Cain Motomiya and below her was Alyssia Zarnecki. She recognised the name but she ignored it, brushing it off as a coincidence and turned and walked towards her classroom. The boy, who had watched her, shortly looked at the list Yuki had looked at and suddenly he had a knowing expression on his face.

"Be a good girl…" The words of her grandfather echoed in her mind.  
>"I will do my best grandpa…" she promised back to him silently when she opened the green door with a single pane, looking slowly at the pane of glass. It had metal wires crisscrossing it, safety glass. The classroom was entirely empty, no one was here yet... dust was hovering lifelessly in the air and it was still dark in the classroom. Yuki looked at the light switch and decided against flicking it, instead she chose a desk next to the window at the very back of the classroom. She stared out of the window, pensively and looked at the light blue sky and the beautiful birds singing songs on a tree that was brilliantly placed outside of the window. It was a cherry blossom tree and it was in bloom with soft pink petals splitting off from it and dancing in the wind.<p>

"A perfect picture..." Yuki sighed dreamily. She turned back and looked around the empty classroom; it was so lonely being alone in here. She realised rather than wallow in her sadness she'd listen to some music so she withdrew her pink headphones and slipped them into her ears, connecting them to her MP3 player. She began to scroll through her music but heard the door open and paused, deciding against acknowledging the male presence. She wasn't interested in her classmates... girls would be too girly for her and the boys wouldn't notice her. He switched the lights on and Yuki couldn't see anything for a few seconds. The boy took his chance and rushed over to her.

"Ahhh" he exclaimed, coming closer to her. She simply ignored him and turned up the volume. "Are you Yuki Takaishi!" he spoke loudly, clearly knowing that she was listening to music. It was the strange boy from before with the dark green jacket. He wore grey hi-tops on his feet with white laces. He gave her a happy, yet naïve smile. "I'm right, aren't I? I'm going to take the seat next to you, okay?" he asked, trying to get a response from her, Yuki didn't take the bait. She was too confused, why did he even know her name, she hadn't even talked to anybody here yet. He didn't even seem to notice that Yuki was trying to ignore him so he kept talking to her. "I'm Cain Motomiya, do you know me yet? Well I know you! Or, it's more like our great grandfathers knew each other" he chuckled warmly offering her the naïve smile again.

Yuki lifted her head, and turned it, staring at him for a long time. She didn't answer his question. What was he expecting from her? Did he want her to praise him for knowing something like this? Yuki decided to carefully scan his expression, his brown hair had fallen into his face which obscured the view. However she could still see that his eyes were showing that he had become more nervous now. She quickly realised that he was really nervous because of the prolonged staring and the lack of talking. Before either could do anything a strong wind blew many of the pink petals from the tree into the window. It caught her attention quickly and Cain sighed heavily, glad to be relieved of the burden of being eyeballed by her for so long. "So our ancestors knew each other?" she asked, she was thinking carefully before she spoke. She remembered all the old stories that her grandfather had told her.  
>"Of course they do, silly!" Cain shouted to her with a happy face, thinking that she had finally recognised him from the faint memories that had to be there. However Yuki didn't listen to him from the second he got excited. She was already in her deep pensive thought again.<p>

As she thought deeply she remembered a book that was in her house, on a red shelf. It was a very old book from years ago that one of her ancestors named Takeru Takaishi had written. He had been an author. In it were stories about another, strange world. However she had never believed this world existed, brushing it off as a fairy tale from a very young age.

"Do you remember the name Motomiya now?" Cain asked again, his nervousness becoming apparent in his voice. He was starting to become unsure that he had spoke to the right person, she hadn't even said that she was Yuki Takaishi. He was beginning to feel like a fool but her expression was a thoughtful one, which showed she had remembered something or other. He began to grow impatient waiting for what it was. "What is it now? Can you give me an answer?" he asked, angrily. Yuki turned her head back to face him again; her face was emotionless and cold. Cain felt it bore into him, forcing him away but a voice in his head told him not to move, so he stayed steadfast on the frontlines. "Don't leave this girl alone" it commanded.

She looked like she was going to exclaim happily but then she paused "Sorry I have never even heard the name Motomiya, so stop talking to me about such trivialities" Yuki fibbed, using her best harsh voice. She had read the name at least once in the book. Davis Motomiya... She remembered the name but she'd rather not talk about it, so she looked out of the window with a distinct lack of emotion. She had never known how to act properly around others because of all of her moving. She had had one friend, but that was a long time ago now. She didn't have any anymore. It wasn't even that no one had ever offered. She just didn't want friends. More importantly for her was how interesting those beautiful petals were that danced in the wind, not Cain.

Cain had finally had enough now. Since he had first seen her he had felt like something was wrong with this strange girl. He felt his emotions overwhelm him. He ignored the constant voice that was speaking in his head, saying: "Do not leave her..."  
>"Damn it! Fine then, you can keep being alone for the rest of your life!" Cain shouted at her angrily. He stood up and stormed over to the door. He reached for it but accidently caught the lights, switching them off again. He paused to look back as the darkness blanketed the room. He wanted to know if she was still ignoring him or if she was watching him but all he noticed was how lonely she seemed to be. She was sitting there all on her own at a desk in a darkened room, watching outside without conversing with any of the other students. He quickly regretted being cruel to her. "Damn it Cain!" he hissed before he left the room quickly.<p>

"What a weird guy" she groaned to herself. "Alone? For the rest of my life..." Yuki repeated what he had said, confusedly. He was the first person who had talked to her, not about her here. Maybe she should have been nicer to him. "Alone..." she repeated the word again, it was hurtful. She smirked at the thought after a while, she was already alone. He had said that they knew each other's family's but it was just nonsense "He knows nothing, clearly..." she whispered as the darkness in the room seemed to surround her. Suddenly the ring tone of her lime green cell phone disturbed her pensive face and destroyed the darkness that had consumed her. She had gotten a text message. It was quite strange, she was sure no one had her number. She suspected that there was something wrong with this message but at the same time this was her first message with this cell phone. She read the message out loud "You are not alone..." that was all, no number, or name, nothing else.

She stared at it for awhile "Strange, what does it mean? Is it just a really bad stupid joke from someone?" she mumbled, reading it again, her eyes were now bored. After a short while she smiled softly to herself. As soon as she noticed she was smiling she checked to see no one had seen before she wiped it off her face again and began to stare back out of the window at the beautiful Cherry blossom tree, just to see those beautiful petals flying in the wind.

"The new girl was smiling like an idiot?" one girl asked  
>"Yeah, I saw it with my own eyes!" another exclaimed. There was a gaggle of girls gossiping, they paused as Cain passed them. He felt bad that maybe he had hurt Yuki.<br>"Damn I really should think before I speak" he grumbled, scratching his head and messing his hair up even more. He automatically headed back to the class room after he had finally cooled down from the previous encounter.

He opened the door and saw some girls and boys standing around Yuki's desk. They were speaking at her, rather than to her, mostly being rude, crude and crass. She seemed to ignore them as well as she had ignored him. Cain noticed that she didn't even bat an eyelid, showing them no attention or acknowledgement. Her face was steadfast and emotionless. She had dark shadows consuming her eyes; they hadn't been there last time he had looked at her. He was beginning to wonder what was so special about this girl. Why did this strange voice in his head keep saying not to leave her?

One of the girls who were stood around the desk noticed Cain's staring eyes. He already knew this girl, she had went to his middle school and been in his class all the way back then. She waved her hand, beckoning him. He uneasily walked toward the group, he was unsure if this was the right thing to be doing. "Hey, Yuki, stop ignoring us, answer already!" a brown haired girl spoke loudly in Yuki's face, as if she was a simpleton. Her face was covered in heavily and hastily applied makeup and her clothes looked extremely expensive. She seemed to be the leader of this group. "You can smile, can't you?" she asked, curiously. Yuki didn't answer. "Come down from your high horse and speak to us, the little people" the girl quipped, most of the group laughed and the others giggled but Cain couldn't find himself to laugh. What was wrong here? Had he missed something?

Yuki slowed looked away from the window, taking her movement slowly. She eventually came face to face with the girl. The dark shadows that had been around her eyes had been replaced by the strong will that Cain had previously seen, he was shocked. He hadn't noticed it last time they spoke but Yuki seemed to be much stronger than he, or anyone had previously thought. He was sure when the time came that he wanted her on his team. "Why don't you get down from your own high horse before you start talking to me, okay?" Yuki retorted, glaring at the girl with malice. The girl gasped, hurt and instantly stepped back, as if the blow had the power to move mountains. She stuttered uneasily  
>"You are just a big weirdo, no one here likes people like you!" the girl screamed hysterically, heading to the other side of the classroom quickly and the group of students followed her until only Cain was standing next to Yuki.<p>

"That was pretty mean" He whispered in Yuki's ear but instead of being calm and introverted she pushed him away and stood up, rushing out of the room. Cain stood there, still at her desk, slowly turning his head to stare after her, puzzled. "Have I said something wrong, again?" he asked himself. Suddenly he felt his red cell phone vibrate in his pocket, signalling a new message's arrival. He opened it and read the message that had appeared.  
>"Don't leave her alone…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review.<strong>

**Don't forget about the free character slots and the voteing begining at the start of the next month.**

**Speacial thanks to KumoFuzei.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but here is the next chapter!**

**As you all know by now Sabrina Garnet Williams is the winner of the vote but sadly the other two had the same number of votes so we need a second vote.  
>So please vote again^^<strong>

**I don't own Digimon.  
><strong>

**Also I would like to thank you all for your reviews and speacial thanks to KumoFuzei for being the beata reader and making this story much better^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This is real, Digimon exists! <strong>

It was already evening when Yuki finally reached her home. Like she expected nobody was there, only her, the dark windows, weak streetlights and the shadows of clouds rushing along the ground. It was like she had suddenly stepped into an old horror film. Yuki wasn't scared, but she had a bad feeling about the atmosphere, so she decided to lock the door. After that she felt somewhat safer so she threw her backpack into the corner and sat down at her wooden desk.

She was still angry and mad because of what had transpired that day – in school. It had mentally drained her. This new school wasn't like she had originally thought. Yuki was just a quiet girl and didn't cause any trouble and still her classmates started laughing at her and teasing her. Had she done something wrong that she hadn't realised? She didn't think so. Yuki tensed her fist in anger and then thumped the desk angrily; two picture frames fell down from the desk and onto the grey carpet.

"That cow! Next time I won't go so easy on her!" she mumbled to herself. The anger had faded now but it wasn't like her to get angry about trivial things. Yuki knew that very well. The girl probably wasn't even the reason she was angry, since she had talked to that boy – Cain – her cell phone didn't stop receiving the strange messages. It was almost always with a motivational or kind text.

"You're not alone…", "A friend is waiting for you…", "Keep it up…", "Find me…"

The last message irritated her the most. Why did someone sending her such silly messages? What did this person mean by "find me"? Questions were tearing through her mind rapidly and it was annoying her so she took a deep breath and sat back in her chair.

One of the photo frames caught her attention. It was a really old one; the deep blue colour it had once shone with had all but faded. The front of the frame had been a deep blue colour but it had been faded away by the sunlight. So now it was only a paler, lighter blue, more gray than blue. The picture was also an old one, similar to the frame the picture was fading. However Yuki could still identify the people in it. The glass, which normally should protect the photo, was cold when Yuki touched it. She wasn't sure why she kept it; she didn't know what held her back when she wanted to throw it away. Maybe it was an old family treasure like the book in her red shelf. Her grandfather had told her that the author Takeru Takaishi should be in the photo, but even he had forgotten which of the children Takeru was.

In the picture were twelve children standing in a row, smiling brightly. Four of them were wearing something like school uniforms, the boys were wearing a green jacket, gray trousers, and white shirts and the girl of the four was wearing a green girl's uniform. One girl with pink hair was wearing a half blue and half red shirt with a star; her skirt was white. A boy who seemed to be the oldest one in this photo was wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt and light gray trousers. The last six children were standing in the middle of the picture. One of them was completely in a completely gray uniform; he smiled really shy. The girl next to him was smirking. She had an orange hat on; it looked a bit like a helmet. Her trousers were bright red, even though it had been all this time the colour of those pants hadn't faded very much. She also had white gloves on and was wearing a light blue shirt, above it she had a light brown vest on. Then there was a little boy. He also had a shy smile but not so shy like the other one. He had a normal grey pullover with purple leggings. There was also a girl with pink gloves, a half-pink, half-white top and yellow short trousers. She and the smaller boy were standing between two boys. One of them wore goggles, a blue jacket with a red-orange fire design, yellow gloves and green-brown shorts. The other one had a white hat and was wearing a turquoise yellow sweatshirt with grey shorts. Those six kids were holding stuffed animals in their hands while the other ones had huge standing ones next to them. They were kind of funny. Two of the stuffed animals looked like a dinosaur but one was yellow and the other blue and another stuffed animal was a pink bird and there was a huge cactus with arms too.

Yuki never knew that such toys exist and the fact that her grandfather called those things Digimon didn't make it better for her. He told her to believe the story of the book, to believe that those stuffed animals where these "Digimons". But the only thing she believed was that her grandfather had got senile, so that he could not see the difference between reality and fiction anymore. Those Digimons were fairytales, nothing more.

She put the frame back to its place; her face was emotionless when she turned away. It was not like her to think about old stuff. Forgetting what her grandfather said, she went to the kitchen to make something to eat and to get her mind clear.

**Meanwhile at Cain's home:**

"Damn voice, stop talking to me!" Cain yelled, furiously. All day, he had heard this voice in his head which said not to leave Yuki alone. It was stupid and with time Cain began to think that he was starting to become crazy. He often thought this voice should shut up and then it suddenly answered him. "Oh come on how stupid are you Humans?" The voice asked. He looked around in his room. Backpack in the corner, untidy bed, chaotic desk, a shelf with lots of books and photo frames on the wall; yeah nobody besides him was in this room.

"Ok it is official! I am crazy! Nobody is here so how can I hear a voice that doesn't belong to anyone?" He asked aloud. He sat down on the floor in the middle of his room. His parents were not home, even when they were here they only would be worried because of the aberration of their son and that was the last thing Cain needed now. "You humans really are stupid, aren't you? Of course you can't see me now!" the voice replied, angrily. Was this really real? Cain shook his head. "A dream this must be a dream…." He mumbled and as result of this he pinched himself in his arm as hard as he could.  
>"Ouch! This isn't a dream!" He screamed in pain when he realised that this didn't have any effect.<br>"Stupid! Just take out your cell phone will you?" The voice ordered after hearing his yell.  
>Cain was unsure, should he do like the voice in his head said?<br>He decided to do so. So he withdrew his deep red cell phone and the first thing he did – as soon as he saw the screen – was throw it at his bed.

"Hey, what was that supposed to mean?" the loud voice cried out. This time Cain noticed, quite clearly, that it came from his cell phone which was currently laid on his bed.

"What the heck, is this a bad joke?" he yelled, shaking slightly. He felt mixed emotions about what the cell phone was telling him. He looked closer, double checking he had seen what he thought; now he was almost sure. He could see a big red eye on the screen, or at least, that's what it looked like.

"When you calm down then I will be more prepared to explain what I am saying to you, Cain" the voice hushed, calming the situation. He slowly went nearer to the bed, looking at the phone. He paused and bent down slowly, retrieving a baseball bat from under his bed. It was dented and mauled from it's lengthy past but Cain didn't care; baseball wasn't his sport. He stood back up slowly and nudged the phone with the bat, careful, as if it were a bomb or something else volatile and dangerous.

"Yeah, that's good…" the voice sarcastically droned, "Just take it in your hands!" it yelled, suddenly.

"Okay, okay, calm down" Cain soothed to the voice, still shaking a little bit. He calmed his nerves and picked up the cell phone into his right hand slowly. The big red eye hadn't left the screen, it was menacing and strangely mesmerising. He suddenly noticed, after moving his head slightly, that the eye was following him. Watching every single movement and making a mental note, it was alive "So, can you explain this to me now?" Cain asked nervously. The voice didn't respond immediately so Cain breathed a sigh of relief. It had left. Strangely, though, the eye kept staring at him, never blinking.

"Push the button on the right side of your cell phone" the voice commanded, calmly.

"What's going to happen?" he looked at the eye, puzzled. The eye began to squint, it looked angrier now.

"Just push it."

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll push the button" Cain growled back testily. He lifted his finger, exercising caution until finally he took the plunge and pressed the button.

Immediately the room was filled with a blinding light, Cain covered his eyes, staggering back a little. A second or two later the light was gone, as quickly as it had arrived and now an unknown strange being was standing in front of him. He quickly determined it looked a lot like a cuddly toy and became perplexed at its anatomy. He stumbled back a little, frightened, until his hands gingerly touched the wall. He shook a little with fright, he felt troubled by this sudden strange experience. His face became pale as he felt sick and sweat began to form on his palms and forehead. "Wha- What…" he stopped, speechless "what are you?" he gathered his confidence as he stared at the thing – the creature – in his room.

"Well," it began. "Gennai said that you guys had forgotten about us but he also made sure to tell me that you would probably react this way, so I'm not scared" the soft, pale pink creature stated. It noticed his confusion and bounced up a little, cheerily, "I am Lunamon. Nice to meet you, Cain! Is that right? I'm your partner," it looked a bit like a rabbit but it was also clearly not a rabbit. Its skin was white at first glance but upon closer inspection he noticed tinges of pink. It had big ears which had a strange purple pattern at the tips. On its forehead, arms, and body it had yellow crescent moons, seemingly part of it – a tattoo perhaps? Hung over its shoulders and crossing at its chest were two pink ribbons with a small metal insignia in the intersection which had a sleeping moon engraved into it. It was certainly not a normal rabbit.

"M- My partner?" Cain stammered "That doesn't answer my question," he calmed himself, despite the overwhelming fear, who was the Gennai creature or person or whatever that had been mentioned?

"Do I really have to explain it to you?" it cried, eyes becoming wide "Haven't you read this book?" it quizzed, going over to the shelf. It leapt up and grabbed one of the books near the top; it was slightly layered with dust. "Here," it exclaimed "this is it!" it spun and showed it to Cain, pointing at it with its strange claws.

"That's such an old book," Cain noticed "Well… I have read it a little bit, but then I got tired so I stopped reading" Cain mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"This would all be easier if you read it" Lunamon sighed heavily. "Basically, I'm a Digimon and you are my partner" the creature stated.

"Digimon," Cain looked up, shocked "Did you say Digimon?" he asked, becoming excited. He rushed over to Lunamon and began to touch the creature, perplexed. His parents and grandfather had told him so many stories about them and _their_ world. These were the stories that had been passed down from generation to generation, who would have thought that he would ever get the chance to see a real Digimon, in the flesh, or rather, whatever exactly made it up.

After a short while Lunamon got annoyed by the touching, prodding and inspecting so it hit Cain with the book and then leapt onto the bed "Stop this behaviour, Cain, Have you never seen a Digimon before?" it carefully inspected him, curious as to what it would say next.

"Well, you are actually the first Digimon I have ever seen," he turned to look at Lunamon, recovering from the blow "So I have one question" he pointed at the Digimon on his bed, who had already become comfortable.

"Gennai said that there are already some of us out here, in the real world, so what is your question?" it asked. Next to Cain's humble bed was a small beside table and on that was a small plate with day old cookies. Lunamon casually moved over and grabbed two, placing them both in his mouth, munching happily.

"Why have you appeared now? And who is this 'Gennai'?" He slowly got to his feet and walked over to the bed. Lunamon was happily lying down on the pillow, relaxed. Cain sat next to it and suddenly felt a connection. It was like he had known Lunamon forever. He spotted his cell phone sat on the ground but the screen had an image of grass on it.

"Well, I guess, first of all, Gennai is the one who told me to find you" Lunamon explained "I guess the cell phone you humans have allowed him to call you, but you aren't the only one who was called" Cain nodded, taking it all in, he found it hard to understand but he figured that wherever Lunamon was from that Gennai must be important there "I'm from the digital world" Lunamon whispered, Cain felt invaded, it had read his mind, he moved to speak but Lunamon had already begun, "Next, I don't really know why I'm here… Gennai said that I should come so I did" Lunamon chirped, "but I think that you and the others should reconnect our worlds and strengthen our connection again"

"Yeah, sure, that's all well and good but do I look like superman" Cain quipped "And even if I could I don't know anything about the digital world, I didn't read the book, remember?" Cain felt like he was in a cheap movie.

"Oh, I'm out of energy…" Lunamon mumbled and then the light filled the room again and when it was gone, so was the creature.

"What just happened?" Cain jumped from the bed, looking now at the new creature that was on his bed.

"I degenerated to Moonmon, my in-training level" the high pitched voice squeaked. Cain stood there, staring at the water droplet shaped creature which looked at him. It was a pale purple colour and entirely different from Lunamon. So many questions spun around Cain's head but he held them back "Why are you looking at me?" Moon squeaked, again. Cain looked a little bit longer at the creature. It didn't respond to his question but he suddenly started to laugh.

"What happened to you?" he chuckled "You were acting so cool and now you are _so_ little with a squeaky voice"

"Stop it, this isn't funny" Moonmon growled, but its attempt at being fierce caused Cain to just laugh harder. "Oh, come on" it moaned "We have to find all the other Digimon in this world" it insisted. Cain suddenly stopped laughing.

"Others?" he asked.

"Yeah, you didn't think you were the only one with a Digivice cell phone, did you? We should go look for the others, don't you think?" it chirped, smiling at him with its cute eyes.

"So this cell phone is called a Digivice, right?" he ignored Moonmon's tired looks and picked up the phone – the screen was black again – he twisted it around in his hands, carefully inspecting it  
>"I might know someone else with one of these" Cain mumbled, thinking.<p>

"Then we should go find them!" Moonmon chirped, watching his partner, interested.

...

Two shadows were stood at the top of a tall building, they were carefully observing the house near the building "So the next one showed up?" one asked, its voice so cold it could turn water to ice.

"Gennai really does want to connect the worlds again" the other one mumbled, quieter. "We should probably do something so they don't intervene with our plan…" the one with the sharper voice turned around. "Where are you going?" the calmer one asked.

"I have seen enough, there are three left which we have to find so hurt up or you will be in data dusk" the other hissed, fiercely. The other one was stood alone, left behind, he shivered at the sentiment the other one had expressed. He shook himself free and then looked down at the boy and Digimon in the house.

"I better hurry, one down, three to go" he whispered "Time for a new plan" he rushed after his comrade, sparing no expense as he leapt from building to building. He laughed, maniacally but suddenly he was stopped by a wall which barred his path.

"Next time, look before you leap" the cold voice growled, grabbing him and dragging him away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter so please review!<strong>

**Oh and please vote for the character of the second slot between:**

Jake Matthews

**and**

Catherine (Cat) Kaneko De Vielmond

**So please vote again! **

**See you in the next chapter! (^.^)v  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Yeah I know... this chapter came up very late. But there were small problems.  
><strong>

**But thank you guys for waiting so here it finaly is the next chapter! **KumoFuzei** if you read this, I am sorry but since I didn't got any messeage from you I asked someone else of being the beata reader for this story so: For now the credits of being the beata reader gos to uncutetomboy, thank you so much for becoming the beta for this story. **

**So anyway back to the story, the poll is still open and I am a bit disappointed that only 3 have voted by now so please, please vote!  
>And now: Read, enjoy and review please!<strong>

**Oh and I still don't own Digimon.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>First Fight! Or not?<strong>

Cain couldn't wait to get to school, but currently he was still at home; he had crossed his arms over his chest, and was staring at Moonmon who was drooling on his bed during her sleep. His staring turned into glaring but, soon enough, he realized that the little Digimon wouldn't wake up that way. Cain didn't really get much sleep last night, because he was made to do without a pillow; to be truthful, Moonmon had claimed the bed as hers and she did everything to make her own sleep comfortable. Lately, this caused Cain to resign his pillow to her; which was why he had to sleep without one. Second, was that Moonmon snored. He didn't really understand it; in all the stories from his parents and his grandfather, they never said **once **that a Digimon could snore like that. He sighed and left to get his school bag and his cell phone, taking a close look at it again.

"If I remember right, I saw one like this yesterday…" he mumbled, thinking hard about where he'd seen it. "Maybe she had one in her hand…"

"Hm… you're awake already…" Moonmon grumbled with a yawn as she woke up, looking tiredly at the boy on the other side of the room. Cain threw his school bag over his shoulder and searched for something else in his room; when he didn't find it by his closet, he went over to his bed and knelt down, snaking his body underneath.

"What are you doing? You humans sure are weird," Moonmon was curious after watching him for several minutes now. Cain only mumbled something but due to the position – upper part of his body under the bed and legs stretched out on the floor - he was in, she couldn't figure out what he said because it was so muffled.

Coughing, Cain slithered back from under the bed and held a black object up like a trophy. The Digimon eyed him sceptically, but said nothing and thought to herself in amusement, '_I could be mean right now, but… Nah, I think I will save that for later._'

"Ha, I found it! My old sport bag; I **knew** it had to be somewhere around my room," he cheered, grin clear all over his face. "Moonmon, now you can accompany me to school without being noticed!"

"If you think that you can get me in that old shaggy looking thing than you're wrong," Moonmon glared at the boy, who ignored her and continued to open the bag. A bad feeling spread out in Moonmon's tiny body from her gut, and the Digimon somehow got the feeling that Cain had something in his mind which she wouldn't like or - better yet - which she would hate.

Cain moved slowly nearer, a sly grin on his face and, suddenly, Moonmon felt the need to run. "Don't come near me with that thing!" Her high pitched voice screamed as the Digimon jumped away, with her partner giving chase.

"Come on! It won't be that bad!" Cain argued annoyed after chasing Moonmon around the room for several minutes, now.

"NEVER! YOU, HUMAN, WILL **NEVER** GET ME IN THAT THING!"

"Give up already, Moonmon! You can't escape me!"

"FORGET IT! I WOULD RATHER FIGHT A MEGA LEVEL INSTEAD OF BEING IN SUCH A THING!"

"I don't know what you mean, but, if you want to leave this house with me, you have to get into the sport bag!"

"NEVER!"

* * *

><p><strong>At the school<strong>

"How did I get into this? Gennai, I swear you will regret sending me into this world…" Moonmon mumbled as she was swung around in the black sport bag, feeling every step Cain made.

"Come on, it isn't that bad right so now let's see where Yuki is…" Cain grinned; he was proud about the fact that he caught a Digimon with his sport bag and he was also curious about how Yuki would react if she were to see a real Digimon. After all, he was certain that Yuki was related to Takeru Takaishi, which would mean that she also must know about Digimon and that's why he wanted her to see Moonmon so badly.

"Isn't that **bad**? It stinks of old shoes in here and…" Moonmon didn't finish the comment when she felt Cain hitting the bag to signal that she should be quiet, and moments later Moonmon heard other voices.

_'He must have entered his school, or wherever he said we were going to_.'

"Hey guys!" Cain greeted his classmates casually, but knew there was an undertone of nervousness to his voice.

"Hey, Cain. Why do you have a sport bag with you?" asked the first one of his class and Cain's brain worked quickly to get a believable lie.

"We have no sports today, you know," another classmate added, as they all gave him a strange look.

"Oh… Uh… you see…" Cain struggled to get the words out of his mouth. _Think, think, __**think!**_

_'Humans sure are weird sometimes_,' Moonmon, meanwhile, was thoroughly amused by what she was hearing.

"Easy enough to answer," a voice from the other end of the room spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, and, when they turned around, they saw Yuki was the one who spoke. She was looking at her cell phone bored, but still somehow seemed like she overheard their conversation. "He thought that we had sports today; guess he got the schedule wrong yesterday."

With this reasoning given she went back to her seat, and continued typing something on her phone. Cain sweat dropped, _Why would she help me?_But, seeing it as something he could work with, he played along with it. "Haha, guess it looks like Yuki looked through me," he laughed and walked over to his seat next to her, stealing a glance at her cell phone.

"As I thought…" he mumbled - noticing it looked nearly identical to his own - when he sat down, dropping his school bag and the sport bag on the floor; he forgot that Moonmon was in it.

"Ouch!" She groaned, somehow keeping it low enough so as not to be heard. '_You will get that back later, boy! I swear you, and Gennai, will pay for today!_'

From the corner of her eyes, Yuki clearly saw that Cain's sport bag moved without being touched. She carefully inspected the boy next to her; something was off with him today, and Yuki could clearly feel it. There was a strange foreboding feeling building within her, but she couldn't really say why - or what - it was.

* * *

><p>Two figures, both wearing a black cloak with a hood hiding their features, were standing in front of a school building. "Say, you really think the signal came from here?" A soft female voice asked came from one.<p>

"Yep; I'm sure. Look here…" the other one, with a noticeably deeper voice, answered and withdrew a black cell phone from its cloak. The screen showed what seemed to be a map with two points in it; the red point was blinking, saying that whatever they were after was near their position, while the other point, which was black coloured, was steady.

"Ha! This thing was made by him, and you **know** the others don't trust it or him!" The female voice laughed sarcastically.

"Be happy that I have such a thing, or you and the others would be lost here. Also, if I remember correctly, you also have one," the boy retorted sharply, with a mocking tone.

"Whatever you say…" the girl huffed, miffed by his comment, appearing to face him directly under her hood. "I'll leave this mission to you. But, finish this fast and come back safely to report, understand? No escapades! I know that you'll overdo it if I'm not with you."

"Yeah, yeah…" the boy stopped listening to her and walked towards the building, the girl he left behind disappearing seemingly in a blink of an eye. "Thank God, she sometimes gets **so **annoying."

"You shouldn't talk about her like that; we can't finish our goal if she doesn't help us. After all, she **does **know more about the others then we do," a shadow on a nearby wall spoke up.

The boy wasn't shocked or surprised by what any others would deem a spirit. No, he smiled; he knew who it was that was speaking to him.

"Where did you hide this time, Wizardmon? Haven't seen you around for a while now…" he questioned dryly, knowing that his partner was around somewhere.

"You know I will never leave your side. I stayed in your shadow this time, interesting that they didn't sense me already," Wizardmon came out of the shadow cast by the boy. His eyes weren't looking at his partner; the Digimon was looking at the building and around the area, to make sure he wouldn't be seen by anyone.

"Ha, that goes to show how great your sorcery is when it goes about hiding. Anyway, have you found out more about the others?" The boy looked at his partner, his hand moving to remove the hood of his cloak. Short, unruly, platinum blond hair sparkled in the sun as his pale blue eyes searched for something in the Digimon's face.

"I found out that one of the other Digimon must be here already, while another one is on his way. There is one still in the Digital World, and two others which are too far away from this city for now," Wizardmon watched his friend form the corner of his eyes, concerned. He knew how important their mission was, but to him it didn't feel right to betray someone; no matter the need.

"So, that makes with you and her… a count of seven Digimon. Alright. Wizardmon, you can stay back if that's what you want," the boy suddenly spoke up. "… I know that our plan doesn't feel right for you, so I want you to stay back while I handle them," he pointed with his free hand at himself, showing that he was capable of doing this himself.

Wizardmon looked at his partner for a while before he laughed. This caused the boy to cross his arms over his chest, cellular still in one hand, and give him an annoyed look, "Care to tell me what's so funny?"

"Sorry, Connor, but you should know I would never let you do it alone; especially since both of us wish to fulfill this goal," with this statement, Wizardmon disappeared into a nearby shadow again.

This left Connor was left behind, with a small smile, "Everything will go after the plan…" He mumbled to himself as he walked toward the building.

* * *

><p>"Yuki! Damn it, I said <strong>wait<strong>!" Cain screamed along the empty corridor as he ran as fast as he could, not caring - or perhaps not realizing - that the two bags on his back were banging together with every step he took. Moonmon groaned, pain running though her body and she didn't find it funny in any way.

"Would you stop following me around?" The black haired girl sighed in annoyance as she stopped in the middle of the corridor. She crossed her arms over her chest, shooting him an angered glare as he stopped in front of her, "School is out, so go home already! I have things to take care of."

"Yeah, I know - but I **have **to show you something! It's really important!" Cain answered in a determined tone; he wasn't going to let her go this time. During lunch, he'd missed his chance to get her alone, but this time he would show her Moonmon.

"What is it you want to show me so badly?" Yuki gave in; she knew when she had to admit to being defeated. Also, even though she knew this boy for barely two days now, she was almost certain that Cain was stubborn enough to even go so far as to follow her to her home.

"First, answer me something. Do you know about Digimon? Does Digital World ring something in your head? Or a guy named Gennai?"  
>'<em>What the…? Seriously? <em>_**That**__ is why he's been following me around?_' Yuki snorted, annoyed, "First, yes. Second, maybe. Third, no," she responded shortly.

Cain's smile grew wider as he cheered, "Great, that keeps me away from having to do any explanations! So, take a look at what I have in this bag and you'll see…"

Yuki watched him sceptically, "And I will see what?"

Cain panicked, finally realizing something was wrong with his bags. He opened the sport bag to find nothing in it, only old shoes and sports stuff which didn't belong to him, "What? But… where is…?"

Yuki scanned his shocked face for something, but whatever she was searching for, she apparently didn't find it. The boy, meanwhile, tossed everything from inside the sports bag onto the hallway floor, "Where did it go? Don't tell my they can vanish into air? And from where did this sport stuff come it doesn't belong to me?" Cain mumbled uncertain, he wasn't aware that the black haired girl had turned around in preparation to leave.

"I don't have time for this; I'm going if there isn't anything important anymore."

Cain panicked even more now; in his panic, he grabbed her wrist. "Wait! I swear…" he started, his voice filled with emotions he couldn't explain. "…there was a Digimon with me! It was Moonmon! You hear me, Yuki? A **Digimon**! What our ancestors, our grandparents, and our parents always have told us… it's true! They really exist!" Cain looked at Yuki, her eyes were wide by his sudden and unexpected action; it was clear she was stunned by his words as well.

She broke free from his grip and ran, as her mind was suddenly blank. Yuki didn't really think about where she was running to, she just ran; away from the one who told her about Digimon again, away from the strange feeling she was feeling, and away from her past.

Cain was left alone in the corridor suddenly. He didn't understand why Yuki ran away. _Did I say something wrong again, like yesterday?_He didn't know what was going on in the girl's mind, and it was hard for him to find a solution for her weird actions. He was still puzzling over her abrupt departure when a high pitched voice broke his train of thoughts.

"You are officially the stupidest human I've ever met," Cain turned around sharply, as he recognized the voice to be Moonmon; surely enough, the Digimon was on the floor behind him.

"Where the heck have you been?" He hissed and glared at the Digimon on the floor.

Moonmon looked up at him with innocent puppy eyes, "I was in the sport bag all the time. Sorry, if you didn't notice that you grabbed the wrong bag after Lunch." A sly smile was over the small face of the Digimon, but the smile vanished as it sensed something.

Cain noticed the sudden mood swing, and also got on guard upon the Digimon's tensing. "Behind you!" Moonmon suddenly yelled as she jumped forward and pushed Cain out of the way with her tiny body, forcing him backwards and sprawling him on the floor. An electric ball barely missed him, and embedded in the wall five meters away from where he had been. Cain looked with wide eyes at Moonmon on his chest, and then in the direction from where the attack came.

A boy with a black cloak around his shoulders and platinum blond hair was standing there, unmoving. "How did he…?" Cain couldn't finish his question, as the boy suddenly dashed forward with his right fist targeting Cain's face. Cain was able to barely escape the punch as he rolled, Moonmon still clutched tightly in his arms; unfortunately, the boy was fast and was able to kick Cain in the side. The momentum forced him to slid over five meters on the ground, until he stopped as he hit the hard wall with his back. Cain groaned, and flinching as he felt the pain on his side. "What the heck is your problem, dude?" He muttered annoyed, "I don't even know you! So, what's your issue?"

"Maybe you don't know me now, but you can be sure that you have no chance against me," the newcomer's cold voice sounded through the corridor.

Cain slowly stood up, setting Moonmon gently down, and holding one hand to the place where he was kicked while steadying himself on the wall with the other hand. "Care to tell me your name? If I get beaten, then I want to know who it was," Cain joked lightly, even though he wasn't really feeling like joking.

Moonmon, who also got thrown against the wall before, glared at their opponent; she was quick to sense the other one of the two unknown presences in the empty hallway. "Give me the power to fight, and I'll finish them off in no time," she growled.

"I don't want to be mean, but how would you two win against us if your Digimon is only on the In-training level? Face it. Give me your Digimon, and the information I want, then you won't get hurt," the platinum haired boy crossed his arms, waiting for the response.

"As if I would do that! I'd never hand you over a friend without a fight," Cain protested vehemently as he pushed lightly away from the wall as he decided he could stand again without help.

Moonmon watched him from the side, a bit worried and spoke up quickly, "Cain! Where's your Digivice? I need your help to digivolve! You have to use it, to give me the needed energy."

Cain nodded in understanding, "Got it." He reached in his pocket, before he remembered he'd left his cell phone - what Moonmon was calling a Digivice - in his school bag; glancing quickly around, he saw his bag was one meter in front of their enemy. He smirked sarcastically at the situation, which was something he always read about in a manga, or saw in a film : the hero has to rescue the day, but the **one **thing he needed was right in front of the enemy. The only difference now was that this wasn't a film or a manga; it was real life.

"Stay for a moment here, Moonmon; I just need to get it before I can help you," with this assurance, Cain ran forward, but the unknown boy also ran forward and was obviously preparing his next attack as he pulled back his fist. Just before Cain could get hit by it, he ducked and slid over the ground to his bag, rushing to take out the deep red cell phone just in time to doge another attack which he rolled away from.

"Dude, could you just stop attacking for a second? It gets pretty annoying if you can't leave me alone for a bit," Cain hissed as he grew a little angry.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way; it seemed to me like you chose the hard way," he answered icily, a determined look in his eyes. By the look in his eyes, Cain knew that the boy in front of him wasn't going to give up easily, if at all.

"Cain, stop daydreaming - and let me digivolve!" Moonmon shouted nervously; she couldn't stand by to only watch them fight. She also wanted to fight and she also felt the need to protect her partner.

"How do I let you Digivolve?" Moonmon and the boy face palmed at this question, causing Cain to blink.

"Don't tell me you have a partner, and don't know how to let the Digimon digivolve?" The boy spoke in a mocking tone.

"I'm sorry for not knowing things like that!" Cain shot back. He suddenly felt the need to punch the guy in the face but he held it back. Barely.

"Humph, I'll show you how to digivolve a Digimon," the unknown boy withdrew a black cell phone which Cain noticed was nearly identical to his own and - moments later - the other presence Moonmon sensed before appeared next to him. "You ready, Wizardmon?"

"Anytime…" The Digimon nodded coolly, eying the two opposite knowingly.

"Black, like the Darkness! Digivolve, Wizardmon!" A bright light appeared and Cain was blinded from it; he heard glass shatter and a cracking sound off of the ground.

"Now, say hello to Mistymon : an Ultra-level," the fairer headed boy introduced with a smirk, as though he knew this was his victory.

Cain faced an armoured wizard, his purple cape waving slightly in soft breeze that come through the broken windows. The Digimon pointed with a flaming sword at him and Cain gulped in fear. _What am I supposed to do?_He knew from the stories he grew up with that an Ultra-level wasn't easy to defeat.

"Cain, what are you doing? Let me Digivolve, now!" Moonmon screamed again, not seeming to be affected by the sight in any way except she became more nervous.

"H-h-how?" Cain stuttered; in some vague way, he wondered why his opponent hadn't cut him in two by now, but - then again - he could care less about that right now because he was still alive.

"Your colour is Red! What do you think when you see the red colour, Cain?" Moonmon answered quickly, worry was clearly seen in her eyes.

"R-r-red… li-like…" Cain tried to think quickly, but his mind was blank. Suddenly, something snapped into place and he looked at his partner with clear determination and purpose. Moonmon smirked as she felt the first wave of energy, a soft light engulfing her and, when it disappeared, she was a new Digimon - Lunamon - now. Cain also smirked, feeling more confident now, and looked at the other boy.

"Time to make this a bit fairer; don't you think so, too?" He held up his Digivice, "Red, like the fire! Digivolve, Lunamon!" A bright light appeared again, but, this time, Cain didn't get blinded; he was able to watch as Lunamon Digivolved into Lekismon.

"Now that, is what I call a power up!" Lekismon smirked getting into a fighting position.

"Ha, Champion vs. Ultra? Looks kind of like it'll be fun. For us, right, Mistymon?" The other boy smirked confidently and crossed his arms.

"Don't underestimate them, Connor. Even if we are on different Levels, it does not mean that they will be easy to defeat," Mistymon explained but still exuded confidence. Even with his partner's warning, Connor was sure that he would win this fight.

"Lekismon? You sure you can take him?" Cain asked concerned; he didn't fail to hear what their opponents said and it made him worried.  
>"It's all we can do for now, Cain. The Ultra-level is too soon for us, so we have to survive with the Champion-level," she mentioned lightly, still in her fighting position ready to throw a punch at Mistymon.<p>

"But, it sounds like we'll die if we aren't being careful," Cain frowned, not understanding but he rationalized that his partner knew what she was doing; this was his first fight along with a Digimon and he didn't plan to lose it.

Lekismon laughed at Cain, but it wasn't in a taunting way, "You could die, yes; but I'll only turn back into a Digi-Egg. So, whatever happens, Cain, make sure you stay alive!"

What all four of them didn't notice was a girl with long and curly dirty blonde hair, who was wearing the same cloak the other boy - Connor - was. She was sitting by the window, and watching them in mild excitement. "I knew it. I shouldn't have let him do this alone," she muttered to herself while simultaneously standing up from her position. "If I don't do anything in time, they'll destroy the whole school, and **then **we'd have to explain why the heck the mission went wrong." In the corner of her eyes, the girl could see a frozen spot not far away from her, she smiled a knowing smile as she pulled out three knifes and looked at them. The evening sun lent the metal of them a shine in a silver sparkle.

"Connor Neville! You always overdo it!" She shouted as she threw two knifes directly at the wall just next to him, missing him on purpose by just inches while the other one was thrown at Cain inches away from his foot, which caused him to jump in surprise.

Lekismon turned around and faced the girl, her eyes were sparkling in anger. "Attack my partner again and I **will not **make a difference between human and Digimon anymore," she hissed but the girl ignored Lekismon.

"Stay out of this, Samantha! This is mine - and Mistymon's - fight!" Connor shouted at his best friend, annoyed; however, he still flinched at the angered look he got from her.

"Don't be ridiculous. The mission was to **observe** them **not **to fight them. What was your great plan this time? Fighting them to find out how strong they are?" Samantha crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head as her curly hair gently waved in the breeze that came from behind her. "If they found out that you showed yourself too soon we will get big problems."

Cain gulped nervously; he could tell this girl was one you don't argue with. Lekismon meanwhile degenerated again, together with Mistymon, and moments later, there was Moonmon and Wizardmon in their places. Wizardmon took his chance at the distraction and disappeared into a shadow, to get away from the girls anger he supposed.

"Okay, look, don't take my show here! I wanted some information from that guy and his Digimon! You **know **that the others don't tell us everything because we have the Digivices," Connor tried to protest but was stopped by the look of the girl as she removed the two knifes from the wall and held it in his direction.

"No arguing anymore, Conner. You and I are going back, **now**, to report that the mission failed. **You** will get the honour to tell them why!"

"Okay, okay! Just stop holding those in my direction!" Connor gave in, but before he turned around to leave he faced Cain again with a glare. "Our fight will have to wait but be sure..." He made a dramatic pause, before he continued, "…I will come again."

"Don't talk so much; walk!" Samantha smacked his head and dragged him by his arm around the next corner to disappear into a shadow.

Cain stood there, he stared for what he was sure was a while at the spot where they had disappeared from. "Man, that girl had stolen his show… I was so excited because this was my first fight together with Moonmon," he sighed, clearly disappointed.

Moonmon, on the other hand, was in a different mood; she was thoughtful and was thinking upon their opponents. '_Why did they have a Digivice? Gennai wouldn't be so stupid to give them one right? But then again, why would they fight us?_' Moonmon looked at Cain as he suddenly panicked; clearly, he noticed the destruction in the corridor.

_'Black like the darkness? I thought Gennai had only used four elements of the guards… Who are they and what are they after?_'

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter so please review!<br>**

**I am sorry but I have to say that it will take me longer for the next chapter since my exams are coming up in one and a half week so I have to learn...  
>But then I will get looooooots of free time for writing and as long as no wirter block attacks me... well I will try to update more often.<br>**

**Oh and please vote for the character of the second slot between:**

Jake Matthews

**and**

Catherine (Cat) Kaneko De Vielmond

**The poll is still open so please vote again! **

**See you in the next chapter! (^.^)v**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update but here it finally is the next chapter! Hope fully I will get time to write for this story cause school has started and I am busy with school work. Hope it is ok for you oh and finally the first new character shows up!  
><strong>

**So ** credits of being the beata reader gos to uncutetomboy, thank you so much for becoming the beta for this story.**  
><strong>

**Please read enjoy and review.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer, I don't own Digimon only the two OC (Yuki & Cain) I made up, the other OC belong to: kitefire (**Sabrina Garnet Williams**), Insanity outcast (**Connor Neville & Samantha Brenna**).**

* * *

><p><strong>The real fight starts<strong>

Standing in front of the school gates, a girl - clad in a pink t-shirt with a bright yellow star design on the front paired with a short, pale blue denim skirt, and light brown high heeled boots - had her gold-flecked green eyes fixed on the gates; she was clearly waiting for someone in particular to exit the school grounds. She was as unbothered by the fact that, as school wasn't anywhere near being done for the day, she should be in classes as she was by her long black hair - bound out of her face in a braid, ending with a pink ribbon - waving to and fro behind and against her back.

"This is her school, right?" The girl smiled brightly as she talked to herself, remembering something, she looked at the piece of paper in her hand. "Takaishi Yuki! She still lives here in this town, huh?" Her eyes sparkled in happiness as she looked up at the sky, old memories floating into her mind; her hand moved to the remove a strand of hair from her face, "After such a long time, we'll see each other again..."

_"Who are you two? __And what are you doing here?" A six year old Yuki, with short black hair, asked; she was curious about the two other children who, in fact, didn't look older than five years. Both looked quite a bit alike, and had the same facial features including the same unusual eye color : green with what could be described as gold flecks. The girl had long black hair, while the boy short black hair._

"Mom says she has business here," the boy answered, but Yuki was focused more on the girl.

"She told us to play outside, 'cause the adults will be busy inside," the girl finished the explanation. Yuki nodded, acting as if she had understood something even though she was actually even more confused.

"Ah… well, I'm Yuki. Who are you two?" She repeated her question, a bit friendlier now.

"I'm Kai and that's my twin sister Sabrina," The boy, Kai, grinned and Sabrina smiled nicely.

Yuki rushed forward taking her hand, ignoring the boy. "Let's go, and play in the garden then!" Yuki exclaimed as she dragged Sabrina with her with Kai following as he shouted not to forget him and not to kidnap his sister; however, both girls ignored him and laughed at the boy's behavior.

"**Yuki!** Would you just stop for a **second** and **listen**to me!" A boy with messy brown hair shouted at a black haired girl who ignored him, even as he chased after her.

Sabrina's eyes sparkled as she saw the girl, "SURPRISE!" Sabrina laughed when she hugged Yuki from behind just as she exited the school gates. Yuki didn't react, except to freeze and let Sabrina continue hugging her. Class mates who passed by looked wide eyed at them, because it wasn't often you saw someone hugging Yuki, the non-social girl. Cain stood there staring at the two girls like others did, even though he knew a - slightly - nicer side of Yuki than most.

"Is there any chance that you'll let go of me, now?" Yuki inquired sarcastically, causing Sabrina to look at her in amusement.

"Yep, you have changed. Before, you didn't complain when I hugged you."

""Before", I was six years old…" Yuki mumbled, but whatever else she was going to say was cut off by Cain.

"That's because she's as cold as ice," he joked, causing Sabrina to eye him skeptically. "That's Yuki for all I know her," Cain finished quickly; he felt nervous under the stare of the other girl.

"Shut up, Motomiya! Who asked you? Go home, and leave me alone, already," Yuki retorted to the boy, glaring at him.

Sabrina let go of her as she noticed that her cell phone in her pocket made a beeping noise, one that was low enough that others couldn't hear it but she could. Her expression changed for a second before she smiled again, "Are you a friend of Yu-chan? What's your name?"

"It's Motomiya Cain; and, yes, I'm her friend. Right **Yu-chan~**?" Cain laid his arm over Yuki's shoulder and smirked; he knew that they were friends, because why else would she help him lie, let him copy the homework from her or help him out when he fell asleep in class? It had gone this way since he had first tried to show her Moonmon but, still, they **were** friends... even if she denied it. _I even saved her life one time!_

"Yu-chan~! You made a friend, beside me and Kai; and such a handsome one, too!" Sabrina laughed but stepped a bit back. She didn't know Cain very well and her Digivice reacted to his presence, which could only mean one of two things : either was he a friend or he was an enemy. She hoped he was a friend, because Yuki seemed close to him.

"Oi! Yuki! Where are you going?" Cain suddenly yelped. Sabrina hadn't noticed it, but Yuki had left them behind and was walking away. "Yu-chan!" Yuki walked faster with Cain hot on her tail, followed closely by Sabrina. "Heck! Why the hell are you running away every day after school!?" Cain complained while Sabrina giggled a bit. She was happy for her friend that she found other friends but, because of that fact, she was anxious to find out the cause of the reaction from her Digivice.

After 15 minutes of running both lost track of Yuki and were standing in the middle of the street. "Shoot! She is fast sometimes," Cain breathed out, hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

"I didn't imagine a reunion that way… Kai and Dad will surely be angry with me…" Sabrina's Digivice gave another low beeping tone, and she finally took her pink cell phone from her pocket, looking at the screen. The screen showed a map, a pink point was steady; near this pink point where two others, one was a red point that blinked and by the top, near the end of the screen, was a black one which was also blinking.

"Whoa! You also have a weird cell phone?!" She heard Cain asking in a yell and looked at him, stepping back to increase the room between them.

"What do you mean?" Sabrina questioned at the same time as Cain withdrew his own red cell phone. Holding it in her direction, he made sure that she got a good look at it.

"Three questions…" He started, "First: Do you know about Digimon? Second: Do you happen to have a partner Digimon? And Third: Do you know someone named Genai?"

Sabrina smiled knowingly, her tone teasing, "What if I do?" She looked around making sure that nobody was near them, before she called out, "Guilmon, you can come out, now~!" Suddenly, a red shadow jumped up from behind a wall and landed next to her, causing Cain to fall backwards onto his butt in shock. Instead of being shocked, the girl hugged it, and smiled brightly. "This is Guilmon! He's my partner. Where's your partner?"

"Here!" Cain stood up quickly, grinning at her before he, happily and a bit too eagerly, removed one of the two bags he was carrying around and turned it around. Moonmon fell out of it, and landed hard on the ground.

"Ouch! Hey! That's no way how to handle a Digimon! Idiot!" She cried out and glared at Cain, before she found herself in the arms of Sabrina in a tight hug.

"How cute!" Sabrina cooed, hugging Moonmon to herself.

Guilmon chuckled at the habits of his partner and walked up to them, greeting, "Long time no see Moonmon."

"Guilmon!" Moonmon was surprised.

""You know each other?"" Both Sabrina and Cain were surprised. Before they could continue with their impromptu discussion any longer, Sabrina's and Cain's Digivices gave shrill tones.

"Sorry to butt in here but... you two have something I want," a familiar voice, for Cain and Moonmon, drew their attention to a shadowed figure which was standing on top of the nearby lamppost; as he looked with pale blue eyes down at them, Cain instantly recognized the short and unruly, platinum blond hair.

"You're that guy from a week ago! What was your name…? Co- Co- Corolla?"

Connor literally lost his balance as he heard this, managing to land in a crouch, "Uncool! My name is Connor! C-O-N-N-O-R! Get it right!"

Sabrina looked at Connor and then at Cain, "You two know each other, then? Is he a good guy, or a bad guy?" Sabrina already understood that Cain was a friend, since Guilmon and Moonmon, which she was still holding in her arms, knew each other.

"Uhm, a bad guy... I think, since we had an almost fight but the destruction gave us three days off from school, so…" Cain trailed off while shrugging with his shoulders.

Sabrina smiled. "How about we build a team against them? We can fight them together, and I can tell you more about this all."

"Yeah! Why not? Let's build a team!" Cain answered energetically, punching the air; the two Digimon face palmed because, really, this wasn't the moment to discuss something like that.

Connor noticed that they totally forgot about him as Sabrina and Cain started talking to each other about villains, and ignored him completely. He growled a bit and suddenly ran forward in Cain's direction, "Don't you two dare just ignore me! Give me the information I want - and your partners as an extra!" His sprint was soon blocked by an energetic Moonmon who jumped in front of her surprised partner and collided against Connors face. After colliding together, Moonmon got bounced backwards from the momentum, much like a person would stumble backwards.

Cain ran to catch her before she would hit the ground. With a final leap, he stretched out his arms and hands for her and caught her just in time; the rest momentum he still had from this, caused him to slid over the dirty ground roughly - but he made sure that Moonmon wouldn't get hurt. After finally sliding to a halt, he looked to see if she was ok, but her eyes looked dizzy and a moment after, Moonmon passed out in her partner's arms.

"Hey, that was really rude you know! We were talking!" Sabrina glared at Connor, who got thrown onto his back as he was hit by Moonmon.

"Sorry that I don't care about stuff like that!" He jumped up to his feet and withdrew his black Digivice, acting like the impact didn't hurt a bit. "It's time to fight!" This time Connor didn't bother let Wizardmon, who suddenly appeared out of his shadow, Digivolve. He was sure that he could take on the girl without a power up.

Guilmon went in front of his partner, his instincts told him to protect her and he would do it. He glared daggers at Connor and Wizardmon; sensing their strength, he gave Sabrina a quick nod. Sabrina smiled knowingly and pressed a button on her cell phone before suddenly a pink sphere in the form of a flower started to grow until it encompassed the three of them with their partners.

Inside the sphere everything was colored with a light transparent pink color. Unfazed by this, she looked at Cain, as he scrambled to his feet, who looked like he didn't get what was happening and then back to her opponent who clearly knew what was going on.

"Ah! You know how to create a sphere to hold the damage to the real world down, then? Looks like I'll have to take you more seriously than the boy over there," Conner smirked as he heard an 'Hey!' from Cain and his eyes started sparkling. The fact that this fight was going to be interesting for him was the thought on his mind, while the thought that he and Wizardmon would have to fight two Tamers at the same time never crossed his mind; he was to focused on getting his hands on the things he wanted and which were, on the one hand, the Digimon - which was his mission from the organization - and, on the other hand, information about what Gennai was planning for his own organization.

"Moonmon, why didn't you tell me about the sphere? That would have prevent-" Cain began to complain, before he noticed that Moonmon was still out; he turned his attention back to watch the fight between Sabrina and Connor because there wasn't anything else he could do.

"Guilmon!" Sabrina shouted as she ran a bit towards the side to get a bit distance between her and Connor.

"Let's start!" was his answer.

"Pink, like the flowers! Digivolve, Guilmon!" In a flash of pink light Guilmon started to change, he Digivolved into Growlmon which was his champion level.

Both sides stared at each other for a short moment before the attacks of the Digimon clashed together, and creating a huge explosion. Wind blew harshly in the faces of the two Tamers as they looked in determination at each other; both were willing to fight for and protect their goal. The first true fight of the two sides had started : the fight to connect the worlds again or to destroy one of them. The fight which will soon decide the fate of many Digimon in the digital world and of the many people in the real world…

…

"Master Mephismon! Master Mephismon!" A figure in a black cloak run up to a huge shadow in a dark hall, where a single round crystal, about the size of a small car, was placed in the middle of the room, showing the picture of a black haired girl picking something red up from the ground. "The boy went again, without permission to fight Gennai's chosen ones - this time, he went alone!" The cloaked figure spoke in a voice that conveyed both concern and annoyance.

"**LEAVE HIM BE! HE WILL BRING US THE ELEMENTS OF THE GUARDS, AND THIS WILL WEAKEN GENAI'S PLANS EVEN MORE!**" A dark and booming voice echoed through the hall, causing the cloaked figure to shiver. "**GENNAI WILL NOT STOP US! WE HAVE ALREADY TWO UNDER CONTROLL! WE NEED ONLY THE LAST FIVE ONES AND WE CAN DESTROY THE WORLD WHICH ABONEDED US SO MANY YEARS AGO! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

The cloaked figure heard his master laughing and started laughing too, as he carefully exited the hall. Dark red eyes glowed shortly in the shadows and narrowed at vision of the black haired girl still holding something small and red.

Samantha, who was stood in the shadow of a corner in the hall, shook her head and looked at the crystal, as her Master did. She remembered seeing that girl before. Pulling her hood back over her head, she turned and left the room in silence. She heard the voice of the Master Mephismon once again booming, this time through the whole building and shaking the foundation of the building and causing his servants and the other villains to shiver in fear.

"**NOT EVEN THE SEVEN ELEMENTAL GUARDS WILL STOP ME!**"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter. I will try to update as soon as it is possible again, so till then...<br>please review.  
><strong>

****Thanks for every review, adding into Favorits and/or Alerts and thanks for reading.  
><strong>**

****See you in the next chapter! (^.^)v****


End file.
